The Revenge - Oneshot
by DNA-Do-Not-Abominate
Summary: I will be your worst nightmare. I will destroy everything you care about! I will take away everyone you love! I will be...your nemesis!
**A/N: So it did occur to me that I did make one flaw in writing this fanfiction; i'm only saying this to acknowledge my own mistake: Gumball and darwin never remembered the Void and Rob did. I apologize for forgetting that, so I guess this would be considered an AU? IDK, but again, I didn't mean to forget that; after all, every novice writer makes a mistakes sometimes. Whenever I get some time, I'll try to re-write the story, but I'm giving everyone the heads up for later on so I'm not criticized for being "sloppy". Again, I apologize, but if you don't care, then splendid. Enjoy!**

* * *

The air was crisp and cold as Gumball and Darwin awoke in the middle of the night. They felt soar and uncomfortable as they came to, only to find they were no longer in their room anymore. The area around the brothers was pitch black, with only the sounds of water dripping from above. As Gumball regained his consciousness before Darwin had, he looked around the room to figure out what was going on. He turned what attention he reclaimed on the sounds of the drops hitting a puddle from far away. He could not see where it was coming from, but given how loud it was, he knew the room could not be too big. Gumball had no idea what was going on or how he and Darwin got where they were, but he figured it was best to try and get out ASAP.

"Hey Darwin," Gumball whispered as he nudged him a little, "You awake yet?"

Darwin shook his head a little to try and wake himself up. Doing the trick, he turned towards him and answered "Yeah, I am now." Darwin suddenly noticed the darkness around them and how hard the floors were. "Hey, where are we?"

"I'm not sure man, but we should probably focus on getting out of here." They pulled themselves up from off the floor and dusted themselves off. "This place looks like it's been abandoned for a long time" said Gumball as he looked around the darkness and the dripping sound continued on. Suddenly, a deep voice came from out of the darkness.

"Oh, but it haaass." The voice pierced through the black and right into the fathom of the childrens' souls. They shrieked and grabbed hold of each other in panic, trembling at the mysterious voice. The two remained silent in fear as the lights suddenly came on from above. The entire room became illuminated in a yellow hue of light. All around them, they found terminals and computers of ancient age attached to the floors. Hundreds of random flashing buttons of red, green, orange, yellow, blue, and all else blinked around them. Bubbled out vision screens rested on top of each terminal, but all that could be seen was static. Parallel to all the old machinery was a big steel door with a circular glass porthole that looked solid enough to stop a tank shell, as well as two doors posted on the left and right sides of the two. The wall behind was a giant computer system that stretched across the entire side. The room was unlike anything the boys had ever seen. They released themselves from each other's grasp to try and understand what was happening.

"What is this place," Gumball asked observing the room.

"It looks like something before our time" said Darwin aloud. The voice came back to answer the children.

"This, my enemies, is where I will have my vengeance on you." Gumball instantly believed he knew who it was then and there.

"Wait a second…Wrecker?" From behind the duo, one of the screens instantly brought up a video image of him.

He shouted from behind "That's Dr. Wrecker! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaa!" Gumball and Darwin turned around to face him, no longer afraid anymore. They knew who he was alright: Dr. Wrecker the Nemesis, a.k.a, Rob the Forgotten. Gumball and Darwin were blamed for ruining his life and even his existence both now and before. To them, he was somewhat pathetic given his previously lame attempts either failed. Gumball and Darwin eyeballed each other in question to what he had planned this time.

"Ok dude," said Gumball in a placid manner, "What is it you got for us this time?" Dr. Wrecker withheld his maniacal laughter and stared at Gumball and Darwin through the screen. Darwin decided to remain quiet and let Gumball do the talking.

"I'm glad you asked Gumball. Let me ask you something: do you know what the room you are both in is?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"This is where you both will suffer for what you have done to me. This, dear children, is a reactor chamber."

"A what?"

"The building you are in is a secret underground chamber that I discovered many months ago." Dr. Wrecker leaned back into a chair to get comfy as he continued to speak. Gumball and Darwin were forced to stand as heard his lecture. "Upon my discovery of the locations, I found out that Elmore was once a testing ground for nuclear energy. In fact, it was once one of the biggest that was ever created, with the plant here underneath Elmore and the silos buried underneath in the desert. The facility was kept underground to prevent the citizens above from panicking at a time when this kind of research was deemed…unpredictable."

"So how did you come across it exactly?" Dr. Wrecker looked a little annoyed at Gumball for interrupting him, but continued on.

"It was by accident. I was at the library trying to research ways to avenge myself against you twerps, but while searching for a certain book, I tripped over a part of the floor that was pulled up slightly. It was a square that just stuck out of the floor from underneath a rug. When I pulled the rug out, I found a handle that revealed it to be a door. I quickly climbed down and when I reached the bottom, I followed a corridor that led me to the room you both stand in, and after consulting some manuals, I then discovered what it was. It was there I formulated my plan of revenge on you two." As Dr. Wrecker continued to stare at them through the screen with evil in his face, the brothers just looked at each other in skepticism.

"Ok, sure. How do we know this isn't just some stage or something, huh?"

"Take a look to your left and you'll see the proof." The two did as he instructed and saw where the dripping was coming from. It was green and leaking through the roof. Their brows suddenly went up in shock at the green puddle in the corner. "That there is nuclear waste that I fished out of the chambers through the side doors around you. I delicately moved it into the roof over your heads and if you do not do what I say, I'll release it down upon you with the simple push of a button." They looked up at the ceiling and hugged each other in fear once more.

"You're actually going to KILL US?!" Gumball shouted at the top of his lungs. Darwin started to tear up.

"Dude, I don't wanna die. I'm too young to go yet!" he whined to Gumball as he rested into his shoulders. Dr. Wrecker chimed in on the sadness.

"It doesn't have to be that way children." Darwin suddenly stopped as he and Gumball turned to face him again.

"Wait, what," inquired Gumball, "But I thought you said you wanted to hurt us?"

"Don't you remember what I said the day you found me? I wanted to destroy everything you ever cared about, not you specifically. This is where the fun REALLLY begins." He smiled menacingly on Gumball and Darwin as they looked on with their full attention at hand. "This place is in pretty rough shape, but thanks to the library books, I figured out how to get this place back online and functional. While most systems were damaged beyond repair, the cooling units to the energy system were still operational." He held up a remote in front of the camera for them to see. "This here is the key to keeping the unit online or dead. As of now, the plant is perfectly safe, but one push, and the reactor will overheat and blow the entire town to ruins! Everyone you ever knew and did not know will die a horrible death."

*GASP!* Gumball and Darwin were in a state of shock. "You monster! How could you?" Gumball cried in reason at him.

"HOW COULD I?!" said Dr. Wrecker as he pressed his hand against his chest. "What about you? Look at me. I was once a normal, civilized man. But you never paid attention to me. You ignored me and thought I was a nobody. It was because of you that the world got rid of me and sent me to the void." He looked away from them, but continued on. "Even when you came to save Molly, you still ignored me." He took a deep breath and faced the two once more. "If you had just paid even the slightest attention to me, I could have came back with you as I was before, but because of your selfishness and arrogance, you left me there to rot." He stood up from his chair and turned his back on them as they listened to him.

"You see…I thought my return to the universe was a mistake as well. But then, it occurred to me that this was what I was meant to do. Back at the Void, your van did not halt because of a fuel error. It was a sign from the universe for me to come with. It wanted me to return with you so that I could use my feelings against you and do the job it wants of me. The world wanted me to be your enemy and take care of you. In a way…you both are mistakes in the eyes of the world." Gumball and Darwin could not find it in them to speak. They felt both ashamed and crushed as the entire world was falling down upon them. Everything they thought they ever knew a lie. They hung their heads in sorrow as Dr. Wrecker turned to face them. "This is where my revenge will come to order. You must choose Gumball Waterson; which will it be? Save the people you both love and don't know? Or sacrifice yourself to save the many above you? In the words of a famous actor: Live or die Gumball, make your choice. You have two minutes to decide theirs' or your fate."

Gumball looked at Darwin with tears flooding both their eyes. _Was he right,_ Gumball thought, _Does the world really think we are a mistake? All we ever did was want to help others. How is that wrong? Darwin doesn't deserve such a fate; he only did whatever I did._ Then suddenly, Gumball had hatched an idea. Almost out of thin air, Gumball realized that Dr. Wrecker had made one mistake that he hadn't yet seen. He suddenly transitioned his eyes into those yellow, evil cat eyes.

"You have one minute and thirty seconds Gumball" said Dr. Wrecker, holding the remote up in front of the screen.

"Alright Dr. Wrecker," said Gumball into the monitor, "you win…I've made my choice." Dr. Wrecker brought a smile to his face at the tolling of the bells that came running out of his victims mouth.

"Gumball, what are you doing," asked Darwin, "What are you gonna-". His mouth was suddenly snapped shut by Gumball's paw.

"and what do you choose Gumball?" The blue feline took a deep breath, his eyes returned to normal.

"I choose…to kill myself, BUT…only if you let Darwin go." Darwin instantly pried himself out of Gumball's grip on his mouth.

"Gumball, what are you talking about?" Gumball couldn't tell Darwin; not if he wanted his plan to work. Gumball knew this was going to be hard what came next. _Do it for Darwin,_ he thought. Dr. Wrecker looked confused by Gumball's request and had to ask him the simplest of questions.

"Why? Why should I do such a thing?" Gumball took a deep breath and exhaled. With every pause that came, he only got worse and worse, crying and tearing as he went.

"Because it's not his fault. Darwin…Darwin is just a pet." Dr. Wrecker was suspicious of what Gumball said, but Darwin was a complete disaster.

"*Gasp* Gumball, you…you don't mean that…do you?" Darwin's eyes started to water. He could not believe what he just said, and right in front of him.

"It's true. He doesn't deserve to die because…*sniffle* because he has no mind of his own" Darwin felt worse and continued to tear up as Gumball went on. "He's just a…a…a pet fish. He is incapable of doing anything unless I te-hell-el him toooo." Gumball was now started to cry like Darwin, but tried as best he could to keep it in as Dr. Wrecker just watched. "Every action that's ever happened had nothing to do with him. He is innocent in all this and I…I am the only one *sniffle* to blame. I will give you what you want…but…please don't kill an innocent…creature. I h-ask you this…as a dying man's wi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hiiiiisssshhh." Darwin was completely devastated, especially since Gumball had denoted his existence as a person to an animal. He could not hold back his sadness anymore and just…let it all out. Gumball felt like wanting to do the same, hating himself for expressing such awful words.

Dr. Wrecker was confused as to why Gumball was so upset, but saw pity in him, especially for being just a child. "Very well Gumball. If it means I win, then so be it." He pulled out a keyboard from underneath the camera's sight and pushed a few buttons. Back in the room, a noise that sounded like a jail door release warning was sent echoing into the room Gumball and Darwin were in. The noise was equally as loud as that of their crying. Gumball tried as best he could to grab hold of Darwin's body and hold him against his will as he was dragged towards the open door.

"Wha-What are you doing," Darwin cried out through his tears and despair. He started to struggle and wrestle his way out of Gumball's grip. Gumball refused to let him go though. He did not want to, but knew it was the only to keep him from tossing. Gumball retracted his claws into Darwin's scales, shooting a pain through him that seemed just as bad as Darwin had felt.

"Ah-HOW!" was all Darwin could muster up. The pain was intense, but what he felt inside was even worse to him. When Gumball and Darwin had reached the door, leaving a trail of tears and blood from behind them, Gumball knew he had to say something, and only one could come to mind. He leaned down into Darwin's ear and whispered to him so that the villain on the screen could not hear.

"Darwin…I just want you to know *sniffle* I love you too much to lose you." Before Darwin could react, Gumball threw him outside the door, instantly snapping shut between them. Darwin quickly pulled himself up and ran to the door, looking at Gumball through the porthole glass.

"Gumball!" he shouted, but only mouthing could be seen. His words weren't strong enough to seep through the solid door. Gumball looked at him, tears as full and runny as Darwin's, and knew this would be the last time he would ever see him. Darwin tried to shout something at him, but no voice could be heard. Though Darwin was too busy screaming at the glass circle between them, Gumball blew a breath of hot air onto the glass and drew for him a message. He knew that Darwin would see it in time. With a smile on his face and tears filling his eyes, he turned away from his brother and went towards the calling of fate. The entire way back, stepping over the liquids left behind, he stared at Dr. Wrecker through the monitor screen. He quickly shot his smile down into a bitter, raging, and hateful frown, but underneath it all, there was smirk in Gumball that he was going to enjoy possessing. He kept the waterworks going to make him only seem more real.

"Tha…Thank you…Dr. Wrecker," he sputtered, "I…I'm sorry."

"As long as you fulfill your obligation, Darwin remains alive. Now look down at the panel in front of you." Gumball did as he said. "On there is a square green button that is flashing slowly. I want you to push that button. It will open the duct unit in the ceiling of the room, where I've rigged a minor explosive in the back corner to let the goo above you spill out." Gumball looked around for the button, eventually spotting it. He held out his paw over the button, ready to push down. "I should warn you however…you're going to experience quite a bit of pain dear boy."

Gumball started to laugh, first internally, but it soon became too much for him to handle. "Hm,hm-hm, ah-he-ha-ha ha, ha ha ha, ah-ha ha, HA HA HA, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA, HA-ha-haaa." Dr. Wrecker looked confused by the laughter he gave.

"What is so funny to you? Your about to die Gumball!" Gumball looked up at Dr. Wrecker with a smile on his face and tears still exuding from his ducts.

"Be…Before I die…Can I just say one last thing?"

"What?" Gumball figured it would be best to end on a joke.

"You know how in movies…the victims will say that they'll see their killers in Hell?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well I'm not gonna say it, and you know why?"

"Why?" In the entire confusion, Gumball smiled diabolically.

"Because where you're going", his eyes turned that cat yellow one last time, "is a lot worse." Without hesitation, Gumball slammed down on the button and let the event take hold of him. There was a quiet shock that rattled the ceiling quickly and then, instantly, the waste came pouring down upon Gumball. It covered the entire room as more and more of it was slowly flooding it from the back corner where it ran. The instant the waste hit Gumball; he could already feel the immense pain and burn sensation overtake his body. "OH-HOE, GOSH IT HURRRTS!" he cried out in misery. He fell to the floor in pain as the nuclear sewage took hold of his body.

From above, Dr. Wrecker looked down on Gumball and asked him "HEY! What did you mean by that?" In the moment, a whole had burned right through Dr. Wrecker's head. It was a ray of pure white light that glistened as it pierced through his body. He shouted in pain at the sudden tear in his head and put his hand over where it shot out. He opened his closed eyes from the shock and saw what happened. "WHAT THE? What-", then came another ray of white light, this time outside his chest. It shot right through his body as he covered up the wound from the sudden pain. He didn't understand what was happening to him, but he thought Gumball might. He pulled himself up to the monitor screen to shout at Gumball "What's happening to me?!"

Trough all the fiery pain Gumball was experiencing, twitching and cramping his body as his fur started to liquefy off his body, he knew Dr. Wrecker was right _; the universe wants me gone,_ he thought to himself _, but Darwin still has a chance. He never did anything to cause such trouble unless he was with me, like a pet would. Plus, the universe brought Dr. Wrecker back for a task, and once it was complete, he would have no reason to exist anymore, and since the world might see Dawrin as a pet fish, there's a chance he won't have to die. The only sad part was having to get Darwin to become independent...by breaking our brotherly bond._ Gumball looked up at the deforming man and cried out "YOU-AGHHH…You did it Dr. Wrecker-AH-HA-HA-HOOOG. You defeated me! Your purpose-AH-HA-HAAA…Has been fulfilled. The world no longer…HAS A NEED FOR YOU!"

"AGH!" cried Dr. Wrecker. Another hole shot through him, this one on his arm. He looked at himself in fear, but quickly shot anger at a pain enduring Gumball. "YOU…You knew this would happen! You-AGH…you tricked me!" All Dr. Wrecker could do now was scream as more and more white rays of light pierced out of his body, slowly taking over his body, head, and limbs. He was now experiencing a similar enduring pain to that of Gumball.

"THAT'S RIIIII-Hi-HI-HIYTE" Gumball shouted as the pain overtook him. His body was now starting to melt as he stared up at the ripped open ceiling. His last words were: "ENJOY…THE…VOIIIIID!"

"NO-KRAHGH-ugh…NO-GA-HA-HAAA…" On the monitor, Dr. Wrecker collapsed to the floor, back to the concrete and hunched over in pain. His next cry was his last as he shouted "NOOOOOOOO!-" with beams of white light shooting out of his opened mouth and one big eye. Then suddenly, of all things to happen, he exploded into a million pieces all around the room. The explosion blew the camera's connection off, and no more was heard or seen of Dr. Wrecker. All that remained now was a blue puddle with melted clothing and a silver belt buckle among a green slime filling room. The note he left for Darwin was gone, lost in the heat of the waste as it continued to flood the room. But as Darwin watched as his own brother melt before his eyes, he read what was left, and on it was: _My Bro 4 EVA._


End file.
